


Disney Accident

by Kazza



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Accident, Desperation, Omocute, Omorashi, Public accident, Wetting, cgl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazza/pseuds/Kazza
Summary: Walking around Disney after copious amounts of drinks leads to an accident in the rain that could easily have been avoided if I wasn't so stubborn.





	Disney Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start posting my stories here to keep track of them all.

Perks of my new Disney Pass have included impromptu trips to Disney. One of my friends just graduated and got accepted into her new school’s program so she wanted to celebrate as well as her birthday being next week. This friend hasn’t been in any of my stories so she will be called Amy.

Amy and I have been friends for years. She was the first friend I made when I moved to Florida and she was my deciding factor to get a Disney Pass since we don’t get to hang out a lot cause of our schedules.

Now, We knew it was going to rain because of the forecast, but living in Florida we knew it wasn’t going to last all day. Going to Disney when it is supposed to rain is actually great because tourist usually avoid or leave the park early and the Floridians just saunter around with no ponchos in full on thunderstorms.

About the time the rain started picking up we’d been at the park for 2 hours. We had a plan that since the outdoor rides were closed and the inside ones were all open we’d ride those first. There was hardly any lines, the longest being 30 minutes.

Amy was wearing a birthday pin on so she got a few free treats which included a lime flavored slushie that she didn’t like so I drank, and a pastry from Starbucks. I was one hot chocolate, a lime slush, and a coke deep into my desperation. We were in line for It's a Small World when I realized I should find a bathroom soon.

Going on the ride wasn’t bad. The boats were a bit wet and when I sat down my shorts got damp under my poncho. Amy was busy taking pictures so I took the opportunity to hold myself a bit. The song was coming to an end, the boat docking, and when I stepped on the seat to climb out I felt a tiny leak.

I hurried us up the ramp and I knew if I didn’t find a bathroom soon I was going to be in trouble. The rain was coming down hard, my feet wet and squishy and I could feel the slickness between my legs. I had on athletic shorts because I knew the possibility of me getting wet from the rain.

“Hey you getting hungry yet? We should go to the Starlight Cafe, grab some lunch,” I suggested.

“Why don’t we get on Haunted Mansion first since we are over here,”

“Sounds good,” I tensed as we shuffled in the opposite direction of my salvation. Walking towards the ride we passed a bathroom and I should have just said something, but I thought I’d hold it until we sat down for lunch so I could take my poncho and bag off and not have to lug them into the bathroom.

The line moved quickly, but I couldn’t stop shuffling my legs. We stood at the entrance to the double doors, waiting our turn. When we walked into the holding area I felt another leak. I quickly moved away from Amy as a small trickle escapes down my legs and onto the carpet below. I clamped down just in time of the doors opening us being allowed to move towards the line. The corridor was narrow and I was pressed against people as we made our way onto the moving platform.

I lost all sense of focus as I sat. the ride was dark so I held myself firmly, clamping my legs onto my hands as I waited it out. The ride stopped, we were stuck in place and I checked the time. 1:40. We’d only been there since 9 am and already I was on the verge of an accident.

When we were finally let off I was in a rush to get outside. The rain had stopped. Fuck.

“Want to ride anything else over here or do you want lunch?” Amy asked.

“Lunch. Craving some chicken nuggets. To Tomorrowland, lets go,”

I have no sense of direction so I let Amy lead us. We crossed the bridge and I could see the Cafe just up ahead when-

“Oh the cat tail pastry! We keep saying we are going to try it. We have to try it today,” Amy said .

“Yeah okay. Here, I’ll buy,” We stood under the cover and I reached in, grabbing my wallet and handing her $20. She walked up to the stand and I stood back while she ordered. I could feel another wave of desperation and nearly took off into the cafe, but I knew I’d never make it into the bathroom. I looked around to see if there was anything I could do when I realized I was standing in a puddle. I moved my toes a bit and without even thinking it all just started pouring out of me.

I was thankful my poncho wasn’t completely transparent otherwise the cascade of pee rushing down my legs would have been extremely visible. I saw Amy walking over and I froze. We started walking towards the entrance and I was still going. I knew I couldn’t go inside peeing so I stood at the entrance, holding the door open for a few people so I could finish up.

The trips from my legs and my poncho looked identical so I found us a table and went quickly into the bathroom to asses the damage. I ran into the big stall, locked the door quickly and took my poncho and bag off. My shorts had whisked away most of it so I took them off, gave them a quick rinse, took my shoes off, rinse them and my socks as well and walked back to our table barefoot.

Amy thought nothing of it cause I’d been complaining about my wet feet for a while. I ended up drying off at that table for an hour as we ate lunch and waited for our other friends to get to the park and meet us. The rest of the day was great and I nearly had an accident on the drive home because I was cold, but I made it into my house just in time!


End file.
